In recent years, an idea of the on-line observation of the flood front has become more acute due to the depletion of oil fields and the application of residual oil displacement technologies, assuming water injection into injection wells. A great number of methods for the determination of the oil formation's water-flooding area radius in the wellbore zone are available, e.g., ref. to Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,634, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,013, 2001.
A method for the determination of the oil formation's water-flooding area radius in the wellbore zone, which includes the connection of an electrical pulse generator to the wellhead and to the electrode, described in the Patent [U.S. 2003/0220750 A1, Publ. Nov. 27, 2003], is the closest analogue of the present invention (prototype). The authors suggest defining characteristic parameters of wellbore non-uniformities based on the results of combined acoustic and electrical measurements in the wellbore. The disadvantage of the above-mentioned method is that it can hardly be implemented in case if non-uniformities exceed 1 m. Besides, the implementation of this method based on the selected prototype is a labor-intensive and energy-consuming process due to a complex design of the system, which is used for the implementation of this method.